Uzumaki Sith or Jedi
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: When you are born within the Uzumaki clan you must make a choice. You are to be either a Sith or a Jedi. Everyone makes the choice and its always the results of their life experience. Naruto is no exception and because of this he will now make a choice. Jedi or Sith. Help save the world or let it burn all around him. Dark Naruto


**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Prologue:**

In the village of Konoha there were clans with rivalries like the Senju and Uchiha or the Hyuuga and Uchiha but there were also clans who were cousin clans like the Uzumaki and Senju. There were even clan alliances like the Nara, Yamanka, and Akimichi clans. Even clans that enslaved some of its members like the Hyuuga Clan. But one clan that stood out in its own way were the Uzumaki clan. They were spilt up into two branches which one was the Jedi and the other was the Sith. They lived in harmony in some ways but also constant hate (Sith) and rivalry.

When a person is born they are neither an Uzumaki Jedi nor an Uzumaki Sith. They were just Uzumaki. Later on as they grow they tested to be a Jedi or Sith. During war times the Uzumaki Sith had a massive amount of numbers and the Uzumaki Jedi had a few but during times of peace the Uzumaki Jedi had large numbers and the Sith had low numbers. At any point a person can be converted to either side as well but it was not likely or better yet very hard to do. It was with the end of the third great ninja war that made the surprisingly Sith side drop to a very few.

Not long after the Kyuubi was released upon Konoha making the Yondaime sacrifice himself to reseal the Kyuubi back into his daughter and son. His daughter containing Yin and his son containing Yang. Due to this their mother the previous Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi who was Uzumaki Kushina (a Jedi) was raising them as a single mother and focused more on the daughter named Uzumaki Kari and leaving the son Uzumaki Naruto in the dark. To either further this it was revealed that Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and not Kari making him suffer alone.

**14 years later**

Naruto and Kari had passed the gennin exam and Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll before the truth was revealed to him about being the Jinchuuriki.

Currently the two were in the alter of the Uzumaki Clan compound with a lot of Jedi including their mother and aunt and the few remaining Sith watching. It was time for them to choose their path.

Kari was sitting on her knees thinking about all the good friends she made in the academy, her mother and aunt cheering her on, the teachers praising her, the villagers smiling at her, and the Sandaime even helping her studies. She smiled lightly as her charka soared revealing it to be a bright blue making Kushina and Akira smile. Kushina walked up to her presenting her the apprentice robes for the Jedi as she smiled and happily toke them while the Jedi clapped for a bit before everyone turned their attention to Naruto for his result.

Naruto was thinking of all the mean glares, the loneliness, the hatred directed at him, his family only thinking about Kari, and the hatred for everyone keeping Kyuubi a secret from him, Ayame exploding about the reason business was bad because of him. Everyone avoiding him in the academy, Iruka giving him frowns and looking away, adults who at times felt sorry for him but didn't care to help him out to save themselves, and his one friend who became a Jedi before him found out about him and never wanted to see him.

Slowly a white strand of charka surrounded him before in a burst a massive amount of power black charka came slamming out into the roof before on it a demons face was formed releasing a roar before red charka came blasting out joining it to form Kyuubi's face in a roar as well before disappearing back into Naruto. He was now covered in a black layer of charka and his eyes were red with black slits.

All the Jedi were looking at Naruto in shock while the remaining Sith smirked proudly. A single Sith in a black Sith cloak walked out to Naruto to remove her hood showing a beautiful tan face with yellow wonderful eyes and blood red hair.

She was known as the Sith Lord Darth Rave but also Uzumaki Takaero. She placed her hand on his cheek rubbing it before she said "my apprentice". Naruto whispered "Master" before standing up as she led him out the door followed by the other Sith.

"How could this be" muttered Kushina as another Jedi spoke up.

"You know exactly why this happened. It was projected through the force. He hates this village" he said as Kushina looked sad.

Naruto was in a clearing sitting next to his master as the two mediated to bring his training in the dark side. He already moved his stuff into the Sith selection and was now beginning his training.

He could see his master was very attractive and had no problems with her being his master. Sensing his thoughts she smirked as she sensed lust which was good.

It was going to be a month before the teams were made due to clans wanting to get started on training the new members in the ninja force along with others picking up new skills from the library. For the whole month though no one but the Sith had seen Naruto since he was training.

**The Academy**

The day for team assignments came as everyone was dropping off their kids with Kushina being no exception by dropping off Kari before she saw Takaero dropping off Naruto was in a black Sith robe. Marching up to them she asked "where have you been Naruto?"

"I was training my apprentice for the month as he is now a Sith meaning no longer your responsibility Jedi" answered Takaero before whispering something into Naruto's ear and telling him to go on.

"You already started teaching him huh?" glared Kushina.

"Yes after all he is what I want. It's not the Kyuubi I mean but him in general. I sensed he would be a very powerful force user and be able to control Kyuubi's power. I told him that right of the bat and he didn't care as he already started giving into the Sith traits.

He hates this village, wants power, and lust after me so I gave him a taste of what he wants and increased the desire. I trained him giving him more power along with teasing him" she said before walking away leaving Kushina to think about Naruto's wants.

'_Lust and power'_ she thought

**In Classroom**

Everyone was talking to each other in joy and excitement as everyone cloud now see some changes in others but Kari and Naruto stood out the most since they wore their Jedi and Sith cloak stating their sides. Naruto eyes were now a permanent red with a black slit. He sat in a corner far from Kari as if she was plague.

Iruka came in quieting down the class and smiled seeing Kari in a Jedi robe.

'_Oh no. Did I help create this'_ he thought seeing Naruto in Sith robe with his new eyes. He finally announced the new teams before telling the sensei's will be here soon and left.

Naruto left to go outside and started mediating before he sensed someone getting close to him.

Looking at the figure he noticed it was no other than Sasuke and his fan girls behind him while others watched.

"What do you want Uchiha" he glared as others noticed his voice got deeper.

"So you are an Uzumaki Sith" he started as Naruto stood up.

"What's it to you?"

"I want you to right me" he answered as Naruto pulled out his saber from his robe.

"I guess I can cut you in pieces and send you in a box to your mother" he started before he was force push back a little away from him. Looking to the side he saw Kari walking up to him.

"You know we are not supposed to fight allies with killing intent" she said as he growled at her and released a small force explosion from his body indenting the ground in a circle before walking off.

"Sasuke you must understand he is a Sith now. Not just a regular Uzumaki or Jedi. He will kill his opponents and if you haven't realize he is more outspoken about his true intentions" she said before walking away.

'_I just wished he never became what he is right now'_ she thought

**Later on**

Kakashi was looking at one of his students on the training field. In a growl Naruto used the force to lift up a tree and a few rocks before throwing it at the man who dodged it. Landing in a slide Naruto appeared before him attacking with his red saber intending on revealing his head from his shoulders.

**Uzumaki Grounds**

Naruto had his training double bladed light saber out fighting his Master who was taking it easy on him. He was in his black training gram while she was in her battle dress.

"Come on. If you really want me you have to get better" she teased dodging his strike and slamming her own training saber on his back stinging him. He used the force to push her back as she landed lightly on her feet before she turned off her saber making him do the same.

She held her hands in front of her powering up a large amount of force energy as Naruto did the same. Once reaching a certain amount they both released it at each other causing them to battle each other. Naruto was holding up pretty well causing her to smirk before she released even more power into it causing it to blast into him sending him into a few trees and finally into a rock wall causing an explosion.

Naruto releasing a small growl in pain slowly stood up before he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Let's stop for now and go for a walk" she offered as she placed back on her cloak to which she followed.

"You are doing amazing well in the Sith arts. I would say that you are a prodigy in them" she smiled as he smiled back at her.

"Soon I will be able to beat you" he spoke as she laughed at him. "Not so soon, but the day that you do I will fully give myself to you as a reward" she smiled

They walked through the village in silence after that to which many people now recognized the new appearance of Naruto. Some felt that it was befitting for him to be a Sith while others felt that they were part of the reason why he became one.

"You can feel the hate, sorrow, and fear in the air can't you" she finally spoke up as he nodded. "Breathe it in and let it enraged you. Let it power you up. The more they give into these emotions the more power they give you. It is one of the reasons why I believe you will become extremely powerful" she said as they walked pass the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Ayame was working at the stand when she noticed Naruto in his new appearance walking with his new master. Releasing a gasp she stared at him as a sudden thought came to her. _'I helped cause that'. _But as they walked by she couldn't find it within her strength to go talk to him.

She just watched as they continued on down the road heading back to the Uzumaki Clan compound.

**Next Day Team Selections**

Currently the classroom was being filled up with the new gennin as they got ready for their new team and sensei. In a corner of the room was Naruto meditating with Shikamaru sleeping right next to him and Chouji eating chips right next to him. In front of Naruto was Shino being quiet as usual. These was the people he can tolerate being next to him because they didn't cause him trouble or headaches. The door soon opened with Sasuke and his fan girls and Naruto can just smell trouble coming his way.


End file.
